concordfandomcom-20200214-history
Leaders of Pern
Government on Pern is extremely decentralized, and divided into three major branches. Dates are given in both Pass/Interval chronology and Landing-based chronology in parenthese Fl. indicates that, as of the date given, the individual or pair was in control. Bolds emphasize the leaders at the start of , the first Pern novel in order of writing. Italics are for default or unrecognized leaders. Underlines are for founders. See also People of Pern = Weyrs = List of known Weyrleaders and Weyrwomen Benden Weyr *1P20-''fl'' 2I1 (28-''fl'' 58) M'hall and Torene ... *''fl'' 2P1 (258) M'shall and Irene ... *''fl'' 2I200-3P1 (507-508) M'tal and Salina *3P1-?? (508-??) B'nik and Tullea ... *''fl'' 6P43 (1550) K'dren and Levalla ... *??-?? G'ranad and ?? *??-?? C'rob and Carola *''fl'' 2LI403-412 (2460-2469) S'loner and Carola *2LI412-414 (2469-2471) S'loner and Jora *2LI414-c.420 (2471-2477) None and Jora (C'rob, M'ridin, C'vrel and M'odon) *c. 2LI420-431 (2477-2488) F'lon and Jora *2LI431-435 (2488-2492) None and Jora *2LI435-448 (2492-2505) R'gul and Jora *'2LI448 (2505) R'gul and ''None' *2LI448-450 (2505-2507) ''R'gul and Lessa *2LI450- (2507- ) F'lar and Lessa Fort Weyr *1P2-42 (10-50) Sean and Sorka *1P42-?? (50-??) D'mal and Nara ... *''fl'' 2P1 (258) S'nan and Sarai ... *2I199- (506- ) K'lior ... *?-6P41 (?-1548) L'mal and Leri *6P41-43 (1548-1550) Sh'gall and Moreta ... *?-2LI1 (?-2058) T'ron and Mardra *'2LI1-9P1 (2058-2508) (Unoccupied)' *9P1-8 (2508-2515) T'ron and Mardra (exiled to Southern) *9P8-9 (2515-2516) P'zar (provisional leader) *9P9- (2516- ) N'ton and ?? High Reaches Weyr *''fl'' 2P1 (258) G'don and Mari ... *''fl'' 2I200 (507) D'vin ... *''fl'' 6P43 (1550) S'ligar and Falga ... *??-2LI1 (??-2058) T'kul and Merika *'2LI1-9P1 (2058-2508) (Unoccupied)' *9P1-8 (2508-2515) T'kul and Merika (exiled to Southern) *9P8 (2515) T'bor and Kylara *9P8- (2515- ) ??? ???? Igen Weyr *''fl'' 2P1 (258) B'nurrin and Shanna ... *2I???-2I17? (4??-48?) V'lon and Morene *2I17?-??? (48?-???) (Abandoned) ... *''fl'' 6P43 (1550) L'bol and Dalova ... *??-2LI1 (??-2058) G'narish and Nadira *'2LI1-9P1 (2058-2508) (Unoccupied)' *9P1- (2058- ) G'narish and Nadira Ista Weyr *''fl'' 2P1 (258) D'miel and Laura ... *''fl'' 2I200 (507) C'rion ... *''fl'' 6P43 (1550) F'gal and Wimmia ... *???-2LI1 (??-2058) D'ram and Fanna *'2LI1-9P1 (2058-2508) (Unoccupied)' *9P1-15 (2508-2522) D'ram and Fanna *9P15 (2522) G'dened *9P15- (2522- ) G'dened and Cosira Southern Weyr *2LI441?-2LI444? (2498-2501 AL) T'bor and Kylara *'2LI444?-9P1? (2501-2508) (Unoccupied)' *9P1?-8 (2508-2515) T'bor and Kylara (transferred to High Reaches) *9P8-15 (2515-2522) T'kul and Mardra *9P15-?? (2522-??) D'ram *??- K'van and Adrea Telgar Weyr *??-1I200 (??-257) B'ner and Zulaya *1I200-? (257-?) K'vin and Zulaya ... *??-3P1 (??-508) D'gan and Lina ... *''fl'' 6P43 (1550) M'tani and ??? ... *??-2LI1 (??-2058) R'mart and Bedella *'2LI1-9P1 (2058-2508) (Unoccupied)' *9P1- (2508- ) R'mart and Bedella = Holds = Lists of all known Lords Holder and Ladies Holder in Pernese history Benden *''fl'' 6P43 (1550) Shadder ... *''fl'' 2LI395-414 (2452-2471) Maidir *'2LI414-''fl 9P1 (2471-2508) Raid' *Toronas Bitra *???-??? Kinver *???-2LI200 (??-257) Chalkin *2LI200-??? (257-??) Vergerin ... *fl''2LI438-''fl''9P1 (2495-2508) Sifer *???-9P20 (??-2527) Sigomal *9P20- (2527- ) Sousmal Crom *???-2LI426 (??-2483) Lesselden *'2LI426-448 (??-2505) ''Fax' (Overlord) *2LI448- (2505-) Nessel Fort *1P3-1P9 (10-16) Paul Benden and Emily Boll *1P9-19? (16-26) Paul Benden ...? *''fl 1P50 (58) Mendin ... *''fl'' 2P1 (258) Paulin ... *''fl'' 6P43 (1550) Tolocamp ... *''fl'' 2LI395-426 (2452-2483) Grogellan *'2LI426- (2483- ) Groghe' High Reaches *''fl'' 2P1 (258) Jamson ... *''fl'' 2LI409-414 (2466-2471) Faroguy *'2LI414-448 (2471-2505) ''Fax' (Overlord) *2LI448- (2505- ) Bargen Igen *''fl 2LI426 (2483) Tesner *''fl'' 9P1 (2508) Laudy Igen Plains *''fl'' 9P1 (2508) Banger? Ista *''fl'' 2P1 (258) Richud ... *''fl'' 6P43 (1550) Fitatric ... *''fl'' 9P1 (2508) Warbret Keroon *''fl'' 9P1 (2508) Corman Lemos *''fl'' 2I200 (507) Carel ... *9P3- (2510) Asgenar Nabol *'???-2LI448 (???-2505) ''Fax' (Overlord) *2LI448-?? (2505-??) Meron *??- Deckter Nerat *''fl 2P1 (258) Franco ... *''fl'' 6P43 (1550) Gram ... *''fl'' 9P1 (2508) Vincent *??-9P20 (??-2527) Begamon *9P20- (2527- ) Ciparis Ruatha *1P12-? (19-?) Red and Mairi Hanrahan ... *??-6P41 (???-1548) Leef *6P41-?? (1548-??) Alessan ... *''fl'' 2LI415-''fl''426 (2472-2483) Ashmichel *''fl'' 2LI430-438 (2487-2495) Kale (killed by Fax) *'2LI438-2LI448 (2495-2505) ''Fax' (Overlord; killed by F'lar) *2LI448-9P15 (2505-2522) ''Lord Warder Lytol (in the name of Jaxom) *9P15- (2522- ) Jaxom Southern *9P1?- (2508?- ) Toric (confirmed 9P15?) Southern Boll *1P9-?? (17- ) Pierre de Courcis ... *''fl'' 2P1 (258) Azury ... *''fl'' 6P43 (1550) Ratoshigan ... *''fl''2LI438-''fl''9P1 (2495-2508) Sangel Telgar *1P??-?? Tarvi Andiyar ... *''fl'' 2P1 (258) Tashvi ... *''fl'' 2LI414-''fl'' 2LI430 (2471-2487) Tarathel *''fl'' 2LI438 (2495) Larad Tillek *1P14-?? (22-??) Zi Ongola ... *''fl'' 2P1 (258) Bastom ... *''fl'' 6P43 (1550) Diatas ... *''fl'' 2LI414-428 (2471-2485) Melongel *'2LI428-9P19 (2485-2526) Oterel' *9P19- (2526- ) Ranrel = Crafts = Fisher *''fl'' 2LI414 (2471) Gostol *''fl'' 2LI438 (2495) Idarolan Harper *''fl'' 2LI1 (2058) Creline ... *''fl'' 2LI395-426 (2452-2483) Gennel *'2L426-9P15 (2483-2522) Robinton' *9P15- (2522- ) Sebell Healer *''fl'' 2LI395?-''fl''414 (2452-2471) Ginia *''fl'' 2LI438 (2495) Oldive Herdsman *''fl'' 9P8 (2515) Sograny Miner *''fl'' 9P8 Nicat Smith *''fl'' 2LI438- (2495- ) Fandarel Vinter *''fl'' 2LI414 (2471) Wonegal Weaver *''fl'' 9P1 (2508) Zurg *